marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cindy Moon (Earth-616)
; formerly Ezekiel Sims | Relatives = unnanmed father (estranged) unnamed mother (estranged) Albert Moon (brother, estranged) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Intern at Fact Channel News, former student | Education = High School (didn't graduate) | Origin = Mutate (Human bitten by a Radioactive Spider; Human/spider hybrid) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Humberto Ramos | First = | HistoryText = When high school student Cindy Moon was attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, a spider irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration, bit Peter Parker in the hand and fell from his hand, it then bit Cindy in her ankle before dying. The first manifestation of her powers happened when her uncontrollable organic webbing accidentally caused her to web up her parents. A man by the name of Ezekiel Sims came and took Cindy away. He trained Cindy in the use of her powers until he realized the totemic predator Morlun was tracking her. He then locked her away in a room that blocks Morlun's detection at the bottom of his tower to protect her from him. This bunker had years worth of food, books, and tapes on the outside world which Cindy watched every day. She knew the code to leave at anytime but knowing the consequences she decided to stay put despite the horrible boredom. Cindy's story was revealed to Peter, now the hero known as Spider-Man, when the Orb released some of the Watcher's secrets and he went to free Cindy. She tried to warn him about Morlun, but he opened the door anyway and she attacked him for dooming them to being hunted down by Morlun. Peter reveals that Morlun is dead, and after realizing she was free, she made an improvised costume of webs and told Spider-Man to call her Silk before going to her parents' home. After realizing that her parents moved, Spider-Man promised to help her find them. She asked him when Morlun died, but after he told her that he had died twice, she realized that he had already returned from the dead once and attacked him, telling him that he could return again. Morlun, who had indeed returned, sensed her liberation and started his greatest hunt. Cindy attacked him for wasting her sacrifice, pulling him with a webline and asking him if he can feel that they are all in danger. Peter realized that his Spider-Sense was overloaded like it never was before. Silk pulled his mask up and they kissed. Almost immediately, the two began an extremely intimate relationship, surprising Anna at the apartment she shared with Peter. Strangely she felt threatened by the presence of Anna and told her forcibly to back off from Peter, though she later apologized. She later helped Spider-Man against Electro and the Black Cat when they attacked the television station that Peter was giving an interview at to promote his new humane Superhuman Prison. Silk saved Spider-Man from being unmasked by the Black Cat in live TV, and escaped with him from the studio. Cindy later accompanied Peter to the demonstration of the technology to depower Electro being held in Waterfront, which was sabotaged by the Black Cat. In their costumed identities, Peter and Cindy fought the villains. Silk saved innocents from the machine gone haywire, and later protected Spider-Man and Electro from its explosion, which luckily depowered the villain. Cindy then joined the Fact Channel so such enormous information center would help her find her missing family. | Powers = Similar to Peter Parker but with less strength, more agility and a slightly advanced spider sense. She can produce organic webbing from her fingertips. | Abilities = | Strength = Weaker than Peter Parker. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cindy was in the bunker for thirteen years. *Cindy is considerably faster and more skilled with spinning webs then Spider-Man | Trivia = * Cindy watched a Spider-Man video of his second fight with Electro from Amazing Spider-Man #9. * Spider-Man once tried to give her the mock alias of "The Spectacular Spinning Jenny." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Comicvine = silk/4005-101483/ | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Precogs Category:Organic Webbing Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider powered